


Unexpected 2

by CountrygalxHetalia



Series: Becoming the Watson-Holmes Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told you there was a part two!<br/>Sherlock suddenly comes out of the trance he placed himself in when he and John’s baby decided to come early. John tries to hold Sherlock’s full attention hoping if he can ease his worry the pain will be easier to manage</p>
<p>Based on this!! http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/75471308543/sherlock-suddenly-comes-out-of-the-trance-he</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected 2

            John sat by Sherlock’s bedside, watching his husband’s face as he listened to his son gurgle quietly in the cot placed in a darker corner of the room. Sherlock was still against the stiff hospital sheets, and the only thing to reassure John that the man was alive was the steady, albeit shallow, rise and fall of his chest. They’d brought him back, they’d saved Sherlock’s life, but he’d yet to wake up.

            John had paced and gnawed on his lip, checking the baby over and running his hands through his hair before finally settling next to Sherlock’s side. He swallowed, looking over his husband with tired eyes. He was still in his mind palace, he had to be; he would come out of this. “Please Sherlock,” he mumbled, brushing a few curls from the man’s forehead, “wake up for me, love.” He had to.

            Sherlock was asleep, that much the detective knew, but something was nagging incessantly at him, making it difficult for him to continue sleeping. He finally gave into the little annoyance and began picking through his memories. He winced at the fear and pain smacked into him several time in quick succession, but sighed in relief as they passed quickly. But... what had caused the pain? He closed his eyes, knitting his eyebrows together as he thought hard about what had happened.

            It came to him in a flash of realization. The appointment, everything happening in a rush as the baby kicked and moved to get out, moving to his mind palace and suffering through tortuous agony of feeling the birth even though technically he wasn’t mentally present for it. _The baby._ Sherlock came to with a gasp, eyes flying open and stomach smarting as he tried to sit up. He looked around and saw John right beside him.

            “Jo-John,” he rasped, grunting as his belly resisted the movement he was trying to accomplish. John had jumped when Sherlock had woken so suddenly, but quickly grabbed his husband’s shoulders and pushed him back. Relief flooded his chest and he could feel the emotion welling and threatening to spill over.

            “Oh thank god,” he said, holding Sherlock still as the man squirmed under his hold, “you’re alive. Sherlock?” He could see his husband calm down slightly at his voice, but he still kept a firm grip on his arms.

            “J-John.” The man’s voice was hoarse and he was looking up at John desperately, unable to form articulate words just yet. His chest heaved as he panted for air, swallowing thickly. The doctor smiled shakily, feeling tears push at his eyes as he saw Sherlock’s eyes darting all over the place.

            “I’m right here Sherlock. It’s okay. Listen to my voice,” he soothed, running a hand through Sherlock’s damp curls, “stay awake okay? Please, just stay awake and stay with me.” Sherlock was still shaking and he was looking up at his husband desperately. John reached down and grabbed Sherlock’s hand, linking their fingers together so their rings clinked softly.

            “The b-b... the baby John... is he?” John smiled and cupped Sherlock’s cheek, glancing to the cot across from them. Hamish was still babbling softly and John could just see the tops of his little fists over the edge of the crib.

            “He’s fine love,” he murmured, looking at Sherlock with a warm, steady gaze, “don’t worry yourself.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then his cheek. Sherlock was slowly calming down; his breathing was becoming a bit easier and his brain was finally focusing.

            “H-he’s really alright?” he asked as John pulled away. The doctor nodded, squeezing Sherlock’s hand.

            “Yes, I promise.” The detective closed his eyes, taking a relieved breath and John leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then his cheek. “Are you?” he asked quietly as he pulled away. Sherlock opened his eyes, giving his husband a tired smile.

            “I am now,” he replied, rolling his head around to find the source of the soft cooing filling the small room. He spotted the small the crib with _Holmes_ scrawled across the end of it. He looked longingly at the cot and John stood up, walking over and gently picking their son up. He cradled the little boy in his arms and moved back to Sherlock. The detective held out his lanky arms and John smiled, setting the infant in his father’s hold.

            The baby whimpered softly at the change, not liking the move all that much, but quieted quickly and snuggled into Sherlock’s warm chest. The brunette’s lower lip trembled as he pulled the blankets back from the child’s scrunched, red face, running his long fingers over the soft, delicate skin of Hamish’s head. He took a shaky breath, leaning into his husband’s side as John sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his small family.

            “Worth it,” Sherlock mumbled, turning and burying his head into John’s side, “all of it John, it was worth it.” He looked back to his son, placing a tender kiss on his tiny forehead as tears tracked down his cheeks freely. He tilted his head back up to look at John and grinned. “I love you.” The doctor held back tears of his own and leaned down, kissing his husband and pouring all his affection, devotion, adoration, and love into it all. _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> He'll just deal with C-Section pains later :)


End file.
